


Declaration of the Inquisition

by HitenNoRurouni



Series: The Declaration [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor Suffers a Lot, Mentions of Limb Removal, Multi, Post-Tresspasser, Sexual Content, Violence, mentions of the Warden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since The Declaration and Thedas still doesn't know what to do with Lady Trevelyan and the men at her disposal, but they watch in anticipation to see if she will remain the beacon of hope that they saw at first, or if she is a tyrant devoid of what gave her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fucking giant thing and I hope that everyone likes it. I have been wanting to tell the story of my Inquisitor for quite some time, and I think I'm just going to start here. It's unbeta'd and just spell checked, so let me know if I miss something. Thank you.

_The Lady Inquisitor makes her appearance once again before the committee, this time not in the uniform of her Ambassador. She is dressed in her armor, displaying not only her missing limb, but her missing eye as well. This is a very clear statement on it’s own, but her words make her intentions clear as she slams the Writ of the Inquisition on the table almost hard enough to splinter the wood, commanding the silence of the entire court._

“You know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We closed the breach, found those responsible, and restored order without approval from any of you. We protected Ferelden when your ineptitude prevented you from doing it yourselves. I will not disband the Inquisition, nor will I hand it’s reigns to the very people who stood in the way of peace for Thedas. Not one of us here is blameless, myself included. However, I cannot trust the lives of those who follow me to anyone who did not fight beside them, who did not spill their own blood for them, or to one who sees their lives as a commodity.”

_She rights herself, standing straight as a soldier should, and faces the woman she elected to sit the Sunburst Throne and smiles an almost predatory smile to the others who sit beside Divine Victoria._

“I will only follow the orders of the Lady Divine, and not a single other. We are her forces to command, and we will only ride against those who threaten the peace that I gave my blood for. No matter who they are.”

_Before a single response can be given, she turns sharply on her heels and strides casually from the room.  
_

**The Inquisitor has spoken.**

* * *

 

It has been three years since what became known as The Declaration was made by Hiten Trevelyan - The Inquisitor. She had cemented herself firmly at the border of Ferelden and Orlais, knowing full well that her reign would in fact be threatened, and that her patience would be tested. However, it wasn't The Declaration that made the other two nations fear her, but rather the decisions following it, and how she would make good on her promises to the people of Thedas. 

Step one was to formally absorb the Grey Wardens into the Inquisition. This was her most controversial gambit by far, but one she believed to be beneficial to both. This way, Wardens would have someone to keep watch over their ranks, and the Inquisition would have a force that could combat The Blight. It was rocky at first, but they had eventually melded well with the standing forces that were already held, and quite a few new recruits were found for them amongst the soldiers already gathered. Hiten shook hands with the new Warden leader, and they agreed to join together for Thedas.

Step two was the renovation of Skyhold. At first, there were many objections to the very notion, but she was certain to find people who would do her home justice. Elven mages from across Thedas were brought in with Fereldan masons to preserve not only the magic that had seeped into the very stones, but also to preserve it's appearance and strength. Eventually it became known as the Inquisition Capitol, since it was now large enough to be it's own city. An alienage was added, allowing for the Dalish that had claimed sanctuary to be able to practice their religion. There were also steps in place to allow followers of the Qun to make their homes in Skyhold as well, making it into a port in the storm for anyone who chose to ally themselves with the Inquisition. With the fortress expanded, more merchants, Templars, and mages came to call Skyhold their home, leading to the formation of it's own Circle, chantry, and markets. The only draw back for those who chose to make their way, was that should the Lady Inquisitor call upon you, you had no choice but to obey. In peace time, though, there wasn't much need.

* * *

Cassandra Pentaghast - now Divine Victoria - remained a close friend of The Inquisitor, with Hiten frequently visiting her for advice on The Chantry and on how to manage the Inquisition. The promotion seemed natural for her, and despite the complaints from her, Cassandra took to it quickly. She was more compassionate than anyone knew, but was not afraid to slam down the boot if she found something wrong. There was no one who was better equipped to handle reforming the Chantry and rooting out corruption within it's walls. 

Varric Tethras had a home in Skyhold, but remained the viscount of Kirkwall with the Lady Inquisitor making visits to her estate to see her dwarf associate. His most notable accomplishment in three years, however, was _The Anchor: The Tale of the Inquisitor_ \- his novel about his adventures with The Inquisition. Hiten herself didn't really care for the title, as she didn't want to continually be linked to The Anchor. When she questioned him in letters, his only response was: _I almost called it Herald of Thedas._

The Iron Bull, after finally turning his back on the Qun and becoming Tal-Vashoth, became Hiten's advisior in all matters the Qunari, with The Chargers becoming part of the Inquisition. She had a few people close to her that were once followers of the Qun, but Bull was by far the most devout. He assisted her in teaching her how to behave around not only the Arishok, but with any Qunari who came into the halls as a delegate. He and his men were always gusts of wind that would only occasionally blow back through the halls. She was glad that freedom was a much greater asset to him than the religion that he had clung to, though she still saw the aftermath of losing his faith every single day. He was figuring out how to be his own person, and only filling with more and more fire.

Dorian Pavus returned home to become a delegate to the Inquisition from Tevinter. It helped to have a seat in the Magisterium filled by one who wanted to see it change. The hope was to eventually faze blood magic out slowly, however it wasn't as easy as both Dorian and Hiten had hoped. So another delegate was added. One who was a little more brutal in his intolerance for the abuse of blood mages. Needless to say that the appearance of a white-haired elf dressed as Tevinter nobility was scandalous enough, but when he began tearing hearts from the chests of magisters who killed their servants in blood rituals... well fear of him and the inquisition's might was cemented.

Cullen Rutherford was... a strange case. There were many conflicts between him and the Inquisitor about the need for lyrium amongst the ranks of the Templars. It was agreed upon that forcing the men into the same state as the Knight Commander was unfair and even cruel, but for those who wished to kick the habit, there would be measures taken. Hiten had a difficult time trusting Cullen when they had first met, and after decieving her and taking the matter of his lyrium addiction into his own hands without at least informing her, he was even more difficult to trust. She chose to keep him at an arms reach and brought in another very well regarded Templar at the behest of the champion. Sebastian proved to be a level second head, and helped balance out the ranks in Skyhold.

Josephine Montilyet also didn't change position much. She continued her role as ambassador, but there was quite the earful for the Inquisitor after The Declaration. She was the true hero throughout the next few years, taking care of the political nightmare it had created. After everything had quieted a little, Josephine became a bit warmer to the idea of the Inquisition's new status, becoming a warming sight for the delegates to Skyhold. She became known as Skyhold's Hearth: warm and inviting to those who made their way in from the mountain cold.

Sera and the Red Jennies were far more complicated of an issue than she had ever thought. When Sera helped her during the Qunari attack, people associated the Jennies with the Inquisition. Several servants were killed before the others could be removed. Once they were saved, the Jennies were officially disbanded. ...'Officially'.

Leliana also retained her position, but maintained a new level of secrecy that was foreign to her. The Inquisitor wanted to make her actions as transparent as she possibly could. This made her being the Spymaster difficult at first, until all inquiries about their spies was routed through Leliana. The Inquisitor was only brought up to speed on things that developed into violence, and everything else was left to her discretion. Leliana was more than capable.

Cole was yet another wild card. When issues about him were brought up, The Inquisitor decided to formally adopt him into her family. It made documents regarding him easier to deal with, and she was comfortable calling him family. The spirit didn't understand, but appreciated the gesture greatly. Just another way to bind him to the world. That and he loved being able to play with the Mabari at the Trevelyan home.

Vivienne was Hiten's current partner in crime. She agreed with the enchanter on matters of the Circle, and made it her mission to reform them. However, this was the biggest hitch she had faced. The idea was to make them a place of education, with Templars as a police force - to be brought in only when needed. The trouble came not only from remaining Templars, but from apostates who didn't believe it.

Finally, was Thom Reinier. He completed his induction to the Wardens, and he was moved to Skyhold by someone that wasn't the Inquisitor as long as anyone asked. He was furious at first, knowing she abused her power for him, but eventually he begrudgingly accepted the benefits

 

 

 

 


End file.
